This protocol compares adolescent and young adult offspring of diabetic mothers (ODM) with offspring of nondiabetic siblings of diabetic mothers. The purpose of the study is to define the variable roles of genetics, intrauterine environment, and B cell hyperplasia vs. end organ effects of hyperinsulinism in developing Type II diabetes mellitus.